Simon Furman's Revenge
Houston, Texas One of a handful of spaceports serving the Earth, Houston has quickly become a massive port of industry as everyone pushes into the final frontier. Trans-orbital shuttles, intrasystem transport, and even ftl-drive craft are among the tools of Houston's boom-town status. Like the other large cities of the world, it has begun to grow outward, and threatens to reach out and grab every other city in Texas in its hunger for more room. Room Contents: Alpha Trion's Car Store Longshot Shuttle Terminal - Houston Autobot Sensor #3492 Obvious exits: Fly leads to Skies above the Central United States. Launch leads to Earth Orbit. Out leads to Texas. Alpha Trion's Car Store(#5893TOn) A huge car lot with all sorts of cars, and each and every single appears to be based on a real Autobot. There's plenty of humans here, but there seems to be something... wooden about their posture? The H12 Hummer commercial, as seen on 9/14, plays again on several Terran TV shows. For some reason, though, when the commercial gets to the part where Markdown's running over the seeker, they seem to slow it down a bit, and every crunch sounds just a bit louder... Reports Message: 9/14 Posted Author The new H12 Hummer! Mon Jan 21 Markdown ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (A new commercial that's making the rounds nowadays:) A rather wide-girthed, bulky looking Autobot appears, grinning proudly. "Folks, my name's Markdown, and I'm here to talk to you about the new H12 Hummer from GM. Before my transfer from Cybertron to Earth, I had to have my alternate mode rebuilt into a human vehicle. So I looked around at all the lastest models of human vehicles, looking for the one that was just right for me." He quickly transforms into his Hummer mode, his orange paint job gleaming proudly. "I went with the H12, because it is fast, tough, and powerful! With over 800 horsepower and a 7.0 liter V8 engine, you better believe this baby will get you where you need to go, on or off the road!" A family of humans looks over Markdown's H12 mode, then, grinning eagerly, they all climb inside. The camera transitions to an interior shot of the vehicle, showing the humans gawking in wonder at all the amazing things inside. "H12's come with a wide variety of accessories. Satellite radio, MP6 players, cup holders, and GPS!" A TV screen lowers from the roof of the vehicle, playing the latest Pixar movie as the children watch and giggle happily. "And for you folks out there concerned about the environment, you're in luck. The H12 runs just as well on ethanol as it does on gasoline!" The camera transitions back to an exterior scene. Now Markdown seems to be driving after a generic Decepticon seeker, who is fleeing in abject terror from him. "The H12 is one of the most powerful, comfortable, and versatile vehicles on the market. It crushes the competition!" Markdown runs over the seeker, then backs up over him, runs him over again, and repeats several times in a needlessly violent fashion. There's even a close-up on the humans, who laugh as the H12 bounces around on the Decepticon's body. However, small text at the bottom of the screen declares: DO NOT ATTACK DECEPTICONS WITH THE H12 HUMMER. DEATH OR SERIOUS INJURY COULD RESULT. Markdown appears in robot mode one last time, giving a thumb's up. "The H12! Get this and other Autobot-themed cars at the Alpha Trion Car Store in Houston, Texas, premiering on Tuesday evening!" (OOC: What's this all about? Well, as you might imagine, the Decepticons can't be too happy about their on-screen treatment, so for this week's TNF they're going to do something about it and ruin Markdown's store... or will they?) Markdown appears in robot mode one last time, giving a thumb's up as the commercial ends. "The H12! Get this and other Autobot-themed cars at the Alpha Trion Car Store in Houston, Texas, premiering TONIGHT!" The Alpha Trion Car Store looks, for all intents and purposes, really busy. Huge numbers of cars cover the lots, and hundreds of humans stand around, apparently looking at cars. They don't move around a lot, though. And come to think of it, nobody's really driving into the store. Why would that be? Well, not that that would probably matter to... THE DECEPTICONS!!! (OOC: Decepticon turn, NOW) "This umbrage will not be suffered," Scourge declares, as if this were not /totally obvious/ to anyone who has listened to him drone about it /endlessly/ on the flight over. Transforming into Robot mode, he lands on the ground in a crouched position with a loud CRASH in front of the store, leaving deep footprints in the asphalt. He lets out an ED-209 snarl and stands up straight as he stalks toward the front of the store, displaying his usual complete overconfidence. "DECEPTICONS! Destroy the area. Raze it completely, in the name of Galvatron -- CAN WE DO ANY LESS?!" The roar of jet engines can be heard as an enormous reptilian humanoid cyborg THING drops out of the sky and promptly kicks over the car lot's sign. "I can laugh along with the rest of the jokers, if it's funny," hisses the monster through its teeth, "but you've taken this one too far, Autogoon. We're shutting this li'l operation DOWN." From a dark and shadowy alleyway a large mechanical bull suddenly appears, for some reason no one had noticed it sneaking into the area, such is the power of the Predacons. Stomping into the main road Tantrum looks for the place selling those cars and snorts, "Smash Decepticons? I'm gonna smash the lot and then you'll see!" Mechanisms can be heard, as Broadside reconfigures into his dominating robot mode. Tucked away in a dusty garage sits Longshot, unable to hide away in plain sight like most of his fellow Autobots. Having never been to Earth until very recently, he never regretted not having a more traditional vehicle mode. He sits in the center of the gloomy, dusty garage, contemplating a small spider who is busily spinning a collection of cobwebs in the corner. One of the many H12 Hummers suddenly roars to life, launching itself from its parking place before it flings itself at the Octopus creature! "The only thing being shut down is you Decepticons!" Markdown shouts as Octoblitzwing looms on his windshield-- "By the way, welcome to the party--er--what the hell are you?" Broadside bursts free of the gigantic metallic statue that is holding one of the very H12's in the air, the outershell being nothing more than a simple collection of metal pieces. "Destroy the lot is it?!" He roars, and then swings his vibro-axe free from his side. "Lets just see how much destroying you'll do when Im pounding the slag out of you!" His optic visor then takes note of the Sweep...and that creature lizard thing. "What in the pit?" Broadside says, "Bah, that statue was scratching my paintjob!" You strike Reptilian Armor with ram. Broadside strikes Reptilian Armor with football punt!. Now, one would expect the humans to be fleeing in terror as the Decepticons arrive. Instead, they just kinda fall over, flat, as Scourge slams the ground near them. The knocked over sign crushes several, but they don't even move. Very odd... "This is ridiculous," the bounty hunter Defcon had noted a long time prior to the Decepticon's arrival, scrunched uncomfortably behind one of the Hi2 Hummers that, surprisingly enough, was large enough to hide the Giant Robot's form. The disgruntled hunter had done little more than that, though, patient enough to wait for their targets -- which come soon enough en force. As soon as Scourge CRASH LANDS, Defcon is already twisting up and out of his hiding spot, laser cannon thrumming with life. "SCOURGE!" Defcon roars mightily, firing off a single beam of power from his headcannon at the tracker. "You're under ARREST!" Falling towards the ground, Defcon expands and transforms into his simple and powerful robot mode. Defcon misses Scourge with his Frickin' Laser Beam ::Pew Pew:: attack. Markdown says, "Thanks for taking part in the plan, guys. I just hope we can handle that bio-thingy!" Broadside says, "I think one motto is above all others here...." Broadside says, "WRECK AND RULE!!!" "Better think twice if you think you're the one who's gonna be doing the smashing today," snarls the eighty-foot-tall lizard with Blitzwing's voice as a Hummer knocks into his ankle. He crouches and strikes, scaley black head snapping down at Markdown in an attempt to grab him and fling him in his powerful jaws. Defcon says, "I'll handle Scourge." Reptilian Armor used smash. (&combatspam me=1 to stop this.) Reptilian Armor strikes you with Snatch and Fling for 16 points of damage. Markdown says, "And I'll take care of--aaaaahhh!" Broadside says, "Maybe you should let me handle that thing, little guy." Markdown says, "Ooof--no, we've got to concentrate our efforts, Broadside. I hear those things are tough." Mecha-Bull spies the Autobots supposedly popping out of nowhere, apparently ready and waiting for the Decepticons, "Graaah! Stupid bots think they trap us, i smash traps to pieces!" Picking his spot Tantrum moves his legs moving faster and faster as he makes straight for the big triple changer at the last moment he lowers his head and goes for the bull rush. As Defcon fires at Scourge, the tracker tilts his body out of the way and laughs, a mocking noise, cruel and cold. "Under arrest? Ha! Do you think your pathetic notion of 'law' concerns one spawned from /UNICRON HIMSELF/?!" Scourge's headcannon charges as his red gaze fixes on Defcon. As the brilliant laser fires, he boasts, "You and your law are DONE... FINISHED!" Tantrum strikes Broadside with ram. Scourge misses Defcon with his Disintegrator Cannon attack. Broadside succeeds in grasping Mecha-Bull, throwing him off-balance. Markdown says, "Also, as you might have guessed, the humans aren't real. In fact, they're just cardboard cut-outs." Scrapper says, "You just described 99% of humanity in G1, man." Markdown says, "...good point." Longshot sighs, and mentally sets aside his attempt at a poem concerning the lonely spider and her cobwebs. "Spinning slowly, spinning softly, the spider weaves her web... A place to rest her head, a place to make her bed... Warp and weft, the fly's life theft... A web of life, the flow and ebb." He says sloftly, liely below the rising cacophany of warfare outside the dim shed. Longshot rises to his feet, his pistol clutched tightly in his right hand, and with a stomp, he opens the door of the garage. He debates whether to attack the Decepticon's new armor/weapon, or to attack one of the other Decepticons present. The foremost threat: The massive reptilian form encasing Blitzwing. Raising the pistol, he fires off a quick blast of blue electrical energy. Longshot strikes Reptilian Armor with Electro Pistol(low). Broadside gets hit knee bashed in by the raging buffalo-con. "SLAG!" He bellows out in pain, as the predacon just tears into his armor plating. His optic visor narrows at the little creature. His hands reach down, and he actually picks the Decepticon up. "Oh ho! You did NOT just do that to ME!" He sneers, and just like that...Broadside just slams the Predacon into the ground. Yet, he gives the animal moded con a chance....before long, he slams his axe down at Tantrum. "Anyone up for steel steaks!?" He yells out to the rest of the Autobots. Broadside strikes Mecha-Bull with Wreck and RULE!!!. Guest hmms Broadside sails in! Saying nothing, Defcon merely offers a scowl to Scourge's taunt, ducking down as that beam of power rips out just over his head. He makes a head-long rush towards the Unicronian spawn, snapping out in an attempt to grip him securely by the face. "Whether you were made by Unicron or damned Quintessons, it doesn't matter. I'll still beat you..." If he can grip, he'll swing around, and then SLAM Scourge into the hood of a nearby, stylishly purple Hummer. "... and you'll still. Be under. ARREST." Defcon misses Scourge with his ::Savage Combo:: attack. H12 Hummer is flung into a car that looks suspiciously like Jazz's altmode, flattening it. Actually, the resulting wreck is practically two-dimensional--was there even anything IN there? But Markdown continues to tumble along, rolling over several humans. The capitalist Autobot transforms, but instead of looking horrified at the carnage he had caused, instead has a look of determination. "Oh, we ARE doing the smashing today!" He charges towards the Reptilian monstrosity, pulling back a fist. "Speaking of which, you better hope the Decepticons have good health insurance, because you're going to need it when I punch out your shins! YeaaaaAAAAAHHH!" The H12 Hummer suddenly splits open, pushing itself up as the front end turns into a pair of powerful arms and the back end forms a pair of legs. Markdown emerges, ready for business! You strike Reptilian Armor with Shin Punch (What, they're really that big!?). Reptilian Armor is really that big- size nine, as tall as a jumbo jet is long. Much like the towering Broadside there. "You've got some nerve, little Bots," Blitzwing hisses at Markdown and Longshot, flicking out his tongue with glee as he unlatches his flamethrower from the mechanical part of his scaled back. "Are you brave, or just stupid?" Reptilian Armor strikes you with Flamethrower for 14 points of damage. Reptilian Armor unleashes its Flamethrower attack on Longshot and Markdown, striking Longshot and Markdown. The impact with Broadside shakes a little of the glaze from Tantrum's optics, for a moment he can actually see that the ambush might be a little too well prepared and that things could go badly. Not that he has time to ponder that as he is grabbed and then a sharp axe embeds itself in his side, "Graaaaaaagh! Stupid Autobot thinks he can win, you're just a bunch of wimps and losers!" Tantrum struggles and pulls away from the axe, liquids spill from the gash in his side, electricity jumps between his black horns as the power builds and then arcs towards Broadside, "Fry!" Tantrum strikes Broadside with 40,000 volt horn blast. Markdown says, "Oh, geeze, you guys weren't kidding about these bio-suits!" Scourge is easy to grip, but not easy to twist into the hood of gas-guzzlers: with a flex of the wings on his back, he breaks free of Defcon's grip, standing with his fists raised outward in a display of sheer bravado and arrogance. "Your display of witless inferority will not spare you from the claws of the GREATEST MELEE FIGHTER IN GALVATRON'S DOMAIN." To this end, he swipes his powerful claws toward Defcon's face. "For you, the war will soon be at its end. But then, the AGONY never really ends, DOES IT...?" He emits an ugly chuckle. Scourge strikes Defcon with Clawfest. Broadside succeeds in grasping Mecha-Bull, throwing him off-balance. Longshot brings up his arms to try and shield himslf from the blazing flames. The fire covers his body, scorching away his paint and leaving his quite singed around the edges. All thought of poetry and prose driven from his mind, there is only the heat of battle, the ebb and flow of the tides of war. Raising his pistol once more, Longshot fires off a more powerful blast of blue energy. Longshot strikes Reptilian Armor with Electro Pistol(high). Broadside recoils, as the energy just crackles about his metallic form. "Rawwwwgghhhh!!!" The gigantic Autobot slowly back down, as his systems seem to go through a small overload. "That....that's not enough!" He says, and then tromps right up to the buffalo. Both his hands go down, and pick the Predacon up. "Lets just see if I can knock some sense into you!" With that, he goes about, slamming the Predacon into the ground. Once by flinging the Decepticon over his head and straight on the ground. He then Proceeds to drag Tantrum through the building itself, then to finish, he tosses Tantrum right at the Transorganic shell! Broadside strikes Mecha-Bull with Not once, twice...but three times!. Markdown screams as the flames wash over his body. Hands over his head, he can only stagger backwards until it's over. And once the flames subside, Markdown's whole body is blackened. "Holy sweet Primus!" he says, lowering his arms. "We've gotta find a way to kill that thing, fast!" Scowling up at the collossal monster who casts its shadow across the lot, Markdown judges the distance, runs back a few dozen yards, then charges back, building up momentum before he flings himself bodily at Reptoblitz. He begins to climb the creature's body, occasionally dangling from armor plates and scales as the suits thrashes about, but he recovers his grip, continuing back up the body of the beast, until at last he has reached the top, kneeling on the creature's head. "That's it... I'll shatter your cranium with one well-placed punch!" he cries, raising up both fists before slamming them both down into the lizard's skull. Will he be rewarded with a high-pressure spray of black blood? Grimacing as Scourge breaks free, Defcon is a sitting duck for Scourge's next assault. Claws swipe across Defcon's face in a jagged rake of pain, sparks flying from the deep wounds as he staggers backwards. His hand jerks up, gripping the gauges across his cheek and nose, eyes narrowed. "Hnn. Fine," he utters. His plasma cannon thrums to life as he points it directly at Scourge, aiming a powerful -blast- of bluish white power straight for Scourge's chest. "Never did want to live forever...!" You strike Reptilian Armor with Shadow of the Pretender. Reptilian Armor stumbles back half a step from the combination of energy blasts and a cow being thrown at him, knocking over several of the suspiciously fakey-looking 'vehicles' and 'humans' set up for the ambush. "Get off of me, Tantrum!" he snarls, shoving the poor fuel-filled Predacon away to fire another, more focussed, gout of flame at Longshot while trying to snatch the agile Markdown off of his head with his other hand. "Nasty little thing... now I know how the gestalts must feel!" Some of his scales are cracked by the powerful attack, but he doesn't seem badly hurt- he must be immensely tough. Reptilian Armor strikes Longshot with Flamethrower. Quickswitch has arrived. Mecha-Bull lets out a snort of approval as Broadside gets his own personal overload, but unfortunately doesn't go down. As the Autobot goes to retaliate Tantrum decides it's best to take him straight on. It turns out to be a big mistake as he is grabbed and then smashed repeatedly into the ground, used to demolish a building (which he actually quite enjoyed) and then being flung at the new shell armoured comrade. Finally his ordeal comes to a stop atop Blitzwing and get uncermoniously shoved aside, "You get out of my way Blitzwing! I've almost finished with mine!" Getting shakily to his feet he gets his bent and battered body moving and charges back towards tha action. Tantrum misses Broadside with his Gore attack. Broadside misses Mecha-Bull with his grasp attack. How much of a pompous jackass is Scourge? Well: he knows what he can do. And what can he do? Well: He's got reflexes finely tuned enough to do this. And what is that 'this' that he's doing? Well: At the /last possible/ instant he literally /slaps/ the plasma cannon away, making the blast go wide as he gets up close and personal. The disintegrator cannon atop his head glows the same crimson as his optics. Which are red. "A bold mistake, Defcon, but it will not save you from your fate. FIGHT and DIE." BZZZZZOOOOOOMMMMMM Quickswitch says, "ETA Two Minutes. Situation?" Scourge strikes Defcon with Disintegrator Cannon. Markdown says, "Iffy. With that creature here, I'm not sure we can beat them." Quickswitch says, "Who's inside it?" Markdown says, "Blitzwing!" Quickswitch says, "..." Quickswitch says, "Good." Broadside actually leaps out of the way of the raging Buffalo. "Ole'!" He roars, and makes the entire action of him draping a cape up. "I think you're out of your lead, Predacon!" He then spins around, and unspaces his Plasma Pulse gun. "However, I will oblige you...and make it quick!" The weapon begins to charge, blue electricity. "Now play DEAD!!!" With that, Broadside pulls the trigger, and lets a huge amount of plasma fly right at Tantrum. Broadside strikes Mecha-Bull with plasma. Longshot reels back from another intense blast of flames from the horrible reptile-creature surrounding Blitzwing. The intense heat melts away at his already damaged armor, and leaves his electro pistol a worthless chunk of slag. Longshot throws the weapon to the ground, which might lead one to think that he is now unarmed; However, in reality, Longshot has little need for firearms. He slowly lowers to the ground and with a low grinding noise to acompany the standard transformation noise, Longshot reconfigures into a giant double-barreled cannon. The weapon levels itself at the reptilian armor, and with a reverberating *THOOOM* fires off a blast of energy. Longshot slowly lowers to the ground and expands into an imposing cannon. Longshot strikes Reptilian Armor with Particle Beam(Full Power). Markdown GACKS as he gets sprayed with black blood right in the FACE. "GAH! That's nasty! But at least this thing should be..." He gapes as Reptoblitz continues on his rampage. "How the... I hit it as hard as I could! There's no way an organic skull could stop a hit like that... could it?" He stumbles onto his stomach, clinging to the reptile's head and barely dodging one of his clawed hands. "Woah! Not too safe up here. But I gotta crack his skull open! It's the only way!" He stands up and begins to jump up and down on the Reptile's head. "At the very least, he's going to have buy some heavy duty drugs for that headache!" Reptilian Armor evades your Boing Boing Boing attack. Crimson energy engulfs Defcon's very being in the wake of Scourge's tremendous blaze, ripping armor from his body, melting other parts away. The disintegrator beam blasts Defcon straight through the air in an ungodly explosion, sending the hunter -striking- the ground bodily with an unpleasant *WHUD* of impact. Body smoking, Defcon stays crouched for some time; electricity crackles around his frame, yet still... he comes to a stand. "I've fought you before, Scourge..." he intones, hands gripping onto a black hummer nearby his landing point. "I know you can be HURT..." With a sudden -tug-, Defcon RIPS that entire Hi2 Hummer into the air, bringing it swinging around to DRIVE it into Scourge for a very unpleasant encounter. "... I know you can be DESTROYED!" Defcon misses Scourge with his ::Gigaton Blow:: attack. Reptilian Armor succeeds in grasping Markdown, throwing him off-balance. "You dare stand up to a creature of the heavens, bounty hunter," Scourge says, punching /THROUGH/ the swinging Hummer as if it were tissue paper. "NOW REAP THE WHIRLWIND!!!" Scourge strikes Defcon with Punch. In fact, the Hummer WAS filled with tissue paper. Imagine that? Scourge :O Reptilian Armor swipes at Markdown, knocking him away before he can do any more damage (that time, at least), and raises his flamethrower to finish him off... but before he can, a tremendous blast from Longshot's cannon mode sends him spinning into one of the garages with a crash! "Oh, you must want more of my attention," snarls Blitzwing, spitting blood onto the ground as he climbs back up onto his feet. His spiked back splits open, missile racks unfolding from it in a bizarre, but intimidating, display. "It's OVER, Longshot -- FINISHED!" Reptilian Armor strikes Longshot with Tank-Busting Missiles. Mecha-Bull charges past the large Autobot who is somehow more agile than his size would lead you to believe, Tanrtum would likely have kept on going had he not been blasted from his rear quarter, luckily his fuel tanks are not struck but his aft is severely damaged but he doesn't go down. "You play dead, only you're not going to play!" He points himself towards Broadside again and growls as energy plays between his horns once more, the energy this time seems somehow wilder and less controlled, arcs occasionally stiking the ground as it builds to a point that's almost totally beyond control, before sweet release. Tantrum strikes Broadside with Over-amped horn blast. Reptilian Armor Heavily armored and heavily armed, this beast takes up a large amount of space. A gigantic, reptilian creature, its stature and stance seems more like that of a gorilla -stooped, it is capable of using all four limbs to maneuver across the ground, though is just as capable of standing upright on its two massive legs. Its sheer size surpasses that of even the Dinobot's beast modes; most of the beast's hide is composed of thick, black, rocky armor. Largely spiky in structure, it acts as a suitable deterrent to attackers as well as providing painful, piercing instruments with which to utilize. Its head is board and covered in its black armor, twin spikes rising from the top of its skull like jagged horns. Its eyes are narrow and slitted, glowing deep red in color. Its snout is wide, its mouth lined with dangerously sharp teeth; housed within its mouth is a gun capable of firing highly corrosive acid, one of many weapons in the creature's arsenal. From beyond the head, the beast is covered in a deep red, protective shell of sorts, rimmed with jagged, black stone-like spikes. The shell covers the entirety of the creature's back. While this makes the creature densely armored, it also makes it extremely slow and hard to maneuver. The shell itself is unique insomuch as it seems to be a blend of organic and mechanical components, with a massive weapons platform running along the top of the shell, armed with an array of long-distance, high-powered weaponry. The centerpiece of this is a large pulse cannon mounted just above the creature's head, capable of unleashing massive, concentrated particle beams for devastating effects. Heat-seeking missile launchers flank the cannon and rest on either of the beast's shoulders, finishing off the artillery mounted across its thick shell. From the back of the shell, the creature's long tail stretches out in a similar fusion of organic and mechanical: the tip of the prehensile tail is that of a dangerously potent gatling gun, finishing off the behemoth's heavily armed form succinctly. Its arms are disproportionately long in comparison to its body, the scaled limbs ending in viciously sharp clawed hands. Its legs, on the other hand, are typically bent at the knees, lending it to a perpetually crouched appearance -- this, combined with its long arms, gives it somewhat gorilla-like characteristics. One other, major feature of note is the fact that this reptilian beast seems flight-capable. Impractically it has been outfitted with a series of jet-thrusters to allow for basic levels of flight capacity, equipped on the ends of its shell on either side of its tail. Thing Contents: Blitzwing Warmonger has arrived. Broadside raises his hand up. "Oh slag...." He says, and is launched backwards from the sheer intensity of the attack. "AAAAHH!!!" He roars, as his right forearm seems to melt away, well, the outer armor anyways. "Slag it! I was gonna go easy on you...but I have no choice!" He slams the ground with his fist, causing it to cave in under the sheer strength of the triple-changer. That dreaded axe is then wielded, and aimed right at the buffalo. "Eat this!" He says, and like that, Broadside tosses the weapon right at Tantrum. Broadside strikes Mecha-Bull with Doink!. Surprise paints Defcon's face as is hummer is literally PUNCHED through, the sizeable fist of Scourge striking the bounty hunter straight in the chest. But rather than stagger away, he continues -on-, his right hand -thrusting- through the mass of car as well as he releases it and unleashing a single, powerful beam of plasma. The car ruptures in an explosion even as the beam carries on, blue-white energy aimed for Scourge's face. "NO! You won't win...!! I'll keep hunting you, -TRACKER-! It NEVER ends!!" Defcon strikes Scourge with ::Low Yield::. Markdown yelps as he's knocked off of Blitzwing's head, plummeting down. But he manages to grab the tail of the beast before he hits the ground. "Phew! Didn't fall that time. That was getting kinda old." Spying on events on the other side of the battlefield, he observes Scourge handing Defcon his aft. Wincing, Markdown decides, "I better help him! But... if I do, he'll come after me, next! No, what am I saying! I have to help my fellow Autobots. Better to fight and die than run away!" Markdown holds onto the tail with one hand as he aims at Scourge with his laser pistol with the other, squinting down the sight as he fires a brilliant laser pulse at the maniacal Sweep. Scourge evades your laser attack. A strange, suborbital jet races down out of the sky. In its decent, taking stock of its opponants and its allies, he shifts smoothly, blancing in midair to glide in on a pair of wings with another pair of long, outstretched claws. The creature looks absolutely disgusting, a feral hiss as he approaches the large transorganic shell and dives, trying to drive his claws into its back. Faster than the eye can follow, Quickswitch transforms into a mecha-puma. Quickswitch strikes Reptilian Armor with Claw. Longshot is satisfied that he is takin the brunt of the monstrosity's attention, and at the very least is giving Markdown a chance to find the reptilian armor's weak spot. Which apparantly is not it's head. Being immobile in his cannon mode, Longshot can do little to prepare for the incoming missiles except to hope that his thick armor can take the brunt of the damage instead of his internal systems. He is struck by the explosive, and his frame is engulfed in the resulting explosion, ripping through armor and sending fragments of his body flying through the air. When the smoke clears, the cannon mode of Longshot remains. Brutally damaged, sparks leaping wildly from his body, but function. For now. A yellow-orange glow begins to come from deep within the shattered cannon, acompanied by a deep thrumming sound. Energy crackles around and within the double barrels of the weapon, until a rising crescendo of buzing electricity and thrumming generators results of a bright white beam of pure positive charged ions. Longshot strikes Reptilian Armor with Dual Ion Cannons. Reptilian Armor advances on poor Longshot, a rocket barrage loosed from his back-mounted racks towards the Autobot gunner as he stomps across the car lot, kicking debris out of his way. The mighty blast from the ion cannons rocks him backwards, revealing a metal endoskeleton beneath the ceramic scales, skin and transorganic meat blasted away from his shoulder by the ion pulse. "Time was, that cannon blast of yours might've taken me down, Longshot," he hisses gleefully. "Well, times have changed, and you won't BELIEVE the things I can do now!" Reptilian Armor strikes Longshot with Anti-Personnel Rockets. The plasma blast scorches Scourge's cheek, giving him a burn mark akin to a dueling scar. He chuckles, brushing smoke from his face as the vehicle explodes next to him. Then, with a sudden twist of his body, he avoids Markdown's blast. "Poor bounty hunter," he muses, "is there any less you can do?" he chides, mockingly. "Not to mention the incompetence of your allies..." The headcannon lets off another burst. "WHAT CHANCE DO YOU HAVE?!" Scourge strikes Defcon with Disintegrator Cannon. Appearing in the sky on the opposite side of the field is a tan and teal Decepticon Jet. Not in jet mode, mind you. He's just flying along towards the battle, hands held straight out to his sides as if he is being crucified against the sky. The Decepticon awkwardly swoops down towards the field, drawing his gun from subspace as he approaches Scourge's position. "Am I too late... to the BATTLE?" he asks hoarsely. "I, WARMONGER, have traveled these MANY MILES... to MAKE A STAND! Here! Now! At this place! At this time! The Decepticons... shall MAKE their POWER known!" He raises his cannon, firing a few shots into the sky. "HAIL GALVATRON!" Tantrum's anger is evident as steam puffs from his nasal ducts, then the ground gives way and he finds himself once more falling to his knees and then down comes that awful axe again biting deep right through one of his thankfully now emptied fuel tanks and into his foreleg, "I don't eat axe i eat puny bots!" Even with the considerable damage Tantrum still mages to move and darts between Broadside's legs apparently trying to make a run for it that is until he suddenly stops and rears forwards lashing out with both hind legs, going for the bonus point. Tantrum strikes Broadside with kick. Longshot says, "Someone will have to get that reptile off my back... I'm too damaged to fight." Broadside says, "OW!!!!!" Quickswitch says, "I have it." Markdown says, "I'll try and get his attention... or maybe Quickswitch will, I dunno." Longshot says, "You have my thanks." Raindance says, "Perceptor says that they are probably made by Quintessons since they look like Quintessons. I think Perceptor needs new glasses" Yellowjacket says, "They... what?" Yellowjacket says, "Has... has Perceptor... /seen/ them?" Raindance says, "I can only imagine Wheelie was drunk and relayed the descriptions to him" Broadside blinks, and for a moment Broadside tries to turn around. Yet....-ding!- is all that is heard, as the mighty Triple-changer goes flying forward. "MY AFT!!!!" He roars, and SLAM. He's on the ground. "Why....you little!" He roars, and darts upwards. "Ill make you wish that you're factory never assembled you!" He begins to tromp right at the Predacon. His hand rearing back, and his optics just lock onto the smaller opponent. "Lets just see how hard your head really is!" With that, Broadside throws a nasty right hook at Tantrum. Broadside strikes Mecha-Bull with Right hook!. "Markdown!" Defcon hisses, blue optics SNAPPING to the Autobot's location as he fires off at Scourge. "Get -out- of here! Scourge is MINE, -I'll- take care of him--augh!" The bounty hunter's words distract him long enough for Scourge to strike him anew with that Disintigrator Cannon, the pulse of red scorching a small hole in his shoulder. Staggering back, Defcon grips his fresh wound, gaze narrowing considerably. "Maybe I don't have a chance..." he muses, "... but..." Here, he leaps, transforming into his sub-orbital jet form as he simultaneously releases a MASSIVE laser burst from his front cannon, blazing through the air at top speeds. <> Collapsing in on himself, Defcon transforms into a sleek starfighter. Defcon misses Scourge with his Laser Cannon ::High Yield:: attack. Broadside says, "Oh Primus, my hand!" Markdown scowls up at the lizard as it continues to tear Longshot to pieces. Realizing that attacking Scourge didn't work too well, he resumes his assault on the monster. Pulling his legs up to wrap them around the tail, almost like a pipe hanging from a ceiling, Markdown reaches his hands in between two scales and begins to use his considerable strength to try and PULL them apart. He's not sure if the monster will even be able to feel it. "Rrrrgh, this will have to get his attention... then he'll probably go back to killing ME! Ah, well. Never did want to live forever!" You have set the custom name for attack smash in mode 1 to "Tearing You Apart." You strike Reptilian Armor with Tearing You Apart. Markdown says, "Sorry about that, Defcon, was just trying to help!" Rodimus Prime says, "No Quintesson I know hits that hard, that's for sure." Under the barrage of yet more missiles, the cannon-mode of Longshot is engulfed in another ground-shaking explosion. The Autobot weapon, his armor fractured and crumbling away, falls to the ground while transforming back into his robot mode. He feels remorse at not being able to do more to defend his comrades in arms. But there is little point in endangering his life trying to defeat the reptilian monstrosity. Hoping the other autobts can hold Blitzwing's attention, Longshot begins limping off of the battlefield. The large cannon slowly and grudgingly transforms into Longshot. Longshot begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Warmonger, Assault Beast , Broadside, Reptilian Armor , Cybertronian Starfighter , Mecha-Bull, Scourge, Markdown. Defcon says, "I've... ngh... I've got it covered." Broadside says, "More like you're covered in energon wounds..." Defcon says, "This is nothing." Broadside says, "Whatever you say, Defcon." Assault Beast 's claws rake down the onyx back of the abomination. His 'hackles' raise with the scent of the enormous shelled thing. Since a physical approach won't work... Yes... He watches as the armor in the shoulder is blasted away, rolling and lifting up and away from the ground. A quick turn into a blaster, steadying itself in the air for its shot, aiming at the very spot Longshot opened up. Quickswitch shrinks down into his seriously pistol mode Quickswitch strikes Reptilian Armor with Photon Blaster. As Defcon transforms and attacks, Scourge responds by launching himself into the air. "You wish to dogfight, then? Then you face none other than I, GALVATRON'S DOG OF WAR!" With some fancy and fleet-thrustered aerobatics, Scourge attempts to swoop low and come up /under/ Defcon, firing his weapons on all fronts. "I hope you never did want to live forever!" Scourge compacts into his sleek airskiff mode. Scourge misses Cybertronian Starfighter with his Disintegrator Cannon Deathfrenzy attack. Reptilian Armor hisses at Markdown, "You're right. I AM going to go back to killing you." He sparks up his flamethrower and sweeps it across Longshot, the oncoming sixchanger, and his own tail (evidently his ceramic scales are fireproof) in a roaring gout of flame. "You got just two choices: run and live... or FIGHT and DIE." Reptilian Armor strikes you with Flamethrower for 10 points of damage. Reptilian Armor unleashes its Flamethrower attack on Longshot, Markdown and Quickswitch, striking Longshot, Markdown and Quickswitch. Mecha-Bull enjoys the feeling of literally kicking aft and even more so the satisfying slam to the ground, "Heh heh stupid bots think they win when they can't eve.." His simple thought is cut short as his head is snapped violently to the right, so hard in fact that he staggers with the blow, a large fist shaped dent in the side of his head. He shakes his head from side to side and snorts, "Bah, Laserbeak punches harder than that!" Yeah you figure that one out if you can, Tantrum then tries to give Broadside the horns. Tantrum misses Broadside with his Gore attack. Reptilian Armor is looking rather battered- missing several scales, and the metal skeleton encasing Blitzwing underneath showing through here and there. But he still seems to have a lot of fight in him! Broadside succeeds in grasping Mecha-Bull, throwing him off-balance. "FOOLS!" Warmonger cries, still brandishing his weapon. "You think to defeat us? You think to defeat... an EMPIRE? As well a spark attempt to derail a GLACIER! I, WARMONGER, shall show you the FOOLISHNESS of you FOLLY!" That said, he takes aim with his arm blasters... and lets loose on Quickswitch! "I shall engage you once more, sixchanger! Engage... and DEFEAT! TO VICTORY! CAN I DO ANY LESS?!" Warmonger strikes Laser Pistol with Arm Lasers. Broadside reaches both his hands foward, and before Tantrum can eve get close....Broadside just halts the raging Predacon. "What...weaker than Laserbeak? Then ill just have to try harder..." Broadside then lifts Tantrum right off the ground, and tosses the Decepticon into some of the H12's. Though Broadside then takes to the air, leaping as high as he can and looking down at Tantrum. "CANNONBALLLL!!!!" He exclaims, and pulls both his knees into his chest. It might even appear that Broadside blocks out the sun above the bull, as he tries to land on the Predacon. Broadside strikes Mecha-Bull with Our Broadside will blot out the sun!. Another gout of flames sears through what little remained of Longshot's external armor. His more delicate intenals, lacking proper shielding after the heavy barrage of attacks from Blitzwing and his reptile armor, can do littel to withstand the blazing heat of the flames. He makes a few more halting, struggling steps... Fighting against gravity and fate, and losing. The stoic Autobot drops to the ground, and moves no more. Like some predatory bird, Defcon swoops down through the air, veering through various artillery fire that Scourge unleashes upon him, descending further and further towards the Sweep. <> The bounty-hunter roars, his underside hatch opening up with a mechanical whir. Two missiles launch forward from the depths, soaring through the air and aimed at exploding violently against the airskiff's hull. << It's going to take a LOT more than that! >> Defcon misses Spacefaring Gravy Boat with his <> attack. Markdown is finally knocked off of the tail by the onrushing flames, but the resulting damage doesn't seem too bad this time. Then again, considering his smoking body, glowing red hot in places, that probably isn't saying much. Landing on his aft, Markdown growls, "Ok, that is IT!" Leaping back up onto his feet, Markdown scoops up a Bumblebee look-alike car and raises it above his head. "Let's give this thing... the worst case of indigestion it's ever had!" And with that, he hurls the Bug right at Reptoblitz's open mouth! You strike Reptilian Armor with Not Bumblebee. The blazing burst of flame consumes the pistol hovering in the air. The flame is all that is. His jets faulter and--as the pistol drops from the air--Warmonger's voice can be heard, his intention felt as a jolt hits the side of his chamber. Energy arcs around the laser pistol as its infrastructure rattles, shakes and seems to change, until it breaks apart into a dozen transformations all at once, faster than the optic can follow. "Got too...," Quickswitch tries to steady his rampaging, spasming cog, his awareness of his own form rendered spatial. Quickswitch blindly reaches out with... an arm, yes, he's in robot mode. He rises, heaving up to his feet, his armor scorched and blackened in places. He eyes the reptile armor. The Seeker will have to wait... He fires on the armor a second time. Quickswitch springs up into his massive robot mode. Reptilian Armor stumbles back and crashes into the sales offices, the building collapsing under his vast bulk. He seems to shrink into himself, jets of steam blasting out from the cloud of dust in accordance with a weirdly muffled transformation sound. "Oh, you stinkers!" snarls Blitzwing, as he climbs out of the wreckage. The lizardman suit seems to have compacted itself down into what looks like a backpack mounted just below his turret. "Now you've got me mad!" Blitzwing leaves the Reptilian Armor . Blitzwing has arrived. Reptilian Armor has left. Blitzwing takes Reptilian Armor . With a barrel roll, Scourge escapes Defcon's artillewrath. "IT IS OVER," he roars, launching toward Defcon, intent on kamikaze-ing him. Scourge strikes Cybertronian Starfighter with IT IS FINISHED!. Mecha-Bull is starting to look a little tired now, Tantrum's moves are not as fluid as they were, he can't escape being grabbed and thrown through the cars, though he does actually enjoy the impact and sensation as he rips through them. What he doesn't really enjoy is the cannonball attack, big and heavy Broadside leaves a reasonable crater that Tantrum somehow manages to stagger out of under his own power, his entire right side is concaved and energon pours down his front leg like a waterfall, "Think this is it Autobot? It'll never end till you're scrap." With that he charges back at Broadside but doesn't attack as he keeps going straight on past him. "You are of no more use in this world, Quickswitch!" cries the Warmonger. "Your kind is a waste! Impractical! You call yourself a living weapon... and yet, you can be hurt! YOU CAN BE DESTROYED! You, sixchanger, are SURPLUS TO REQUIREMENTS! Allow me to CORRECT this COSMIC ERROR!" Transforming into his Pyramid Jet mode, he stoops like some predatory bird, opening fire with his wing-mounted lasers. Tantrum begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Cybertronian Starfighter , Spacefaring Gravy Boat . Despite peer pressure, Warmonger does not do anything cool as he transforms into a Pyramid Jet. Warmonger strikes Quickswitch with Twin Lasers. Blitzwing cracks his knuckles and lunges out of the wreckage at Markdown. "Now I'm gonna have to get the suit fixed, and that means listening to Thunderwing moan about his precious for the whole time! You shoulda run while you had the chance!" Blitzwing strikes you with Left Jab for 11 points of damage. With a sickening CRUNCH of metal, Defcon is once more introduced to the familiar sensation of Scourge crushing him with the fantastic speed and force of his airskiff sweepcraft gravyboat mode. As he is struck, Defcon simultaneously transforms into his robot mode, clinging to Scourge's rapidly flying body. He detaches in a sudden gamble, flipping through the air in an intent to swing a makeshift dropkick towards the upraised face-like fin of Scourge's airskiff. "I told you BEFORE -- it NEVER ends!! This is... my final stand!" Falling towards the ground, Defcon expands and transforms into his simple and powerful robot mode. Defcon strikes Spacefaring Gravy Boat with ::Savage Combo::. Markdown is lifted up and off of his feet by the jab, gritting his cyber teeth as he lands hard on some "humans." Judging from the lack of agonized screaming, however, their humanity is in doubt. At any rate, Markdown pushes himself back off of the pavement, he aims his shoulder at Blitzwing's mid-section before charging at him. "I'm already pretty damaged," he mutters to himself. "And Longshot has already fallen to that thing. Now I'm going up against a fresh Decepticon, so what chance do I have?" He scowls as he picks up speed, just before possible impact. "No, I'm not running away! I think we can beat them! It's time I made a STAND!" You strike Blitzwing with Shoulder Tackle. The Seeker's laser bites into the joint between his shoulder-socket and torso. He listens to the Seeker--pissed off--anger--seething--bubbling up out of his perpetual morass that are his thoughts, listening to that Seeker's innane prattle barely reaching his crackling logic processors. The enormous Six Changer focuses on the even larger Triple Changer. Wreck and Rule... Wreck and Rule... "WRECK AND RULE!" he bellows, suddenly bursting into the air so fast his foreclaws produces a spray of rocks, then shifting midair right before Broadside into a deadly-tipped drill tank! (OOC: Catch!) Broadside watches and blinks...as Tantrum retreats. "You coward!" He says, shaking a gigantic fist at the Predacon. "Next time...ILL SLAG YOU!" He roars, and shakes his head. Though, he then turns his attention towards the continuing battle. "Looks like I should help my allies..." He grins behind his face mask, "This should be fun." Though, he then hears the motto of the Wreckers, and turns towards Quickswitch. "WRECK AND RULE!!!!!" He roars, and grasps the tank. Though, he swings about in a small circle...and sends the six-changer right back at Blitzwing! Suddenly, Quickswitch transforms into an assault hovercraft. Quickswitch rapidly transforms into a hulking drill tank. Quickswitch strikes Blitzwing with Instruments of destruction (eat this). As his fin is kicked, Scourge wobbles in the air -- such that Defcon's plummet is halted by landing on the flat bed of Scourge's fuselage or whatever you want to call the main body of his being. His face pops out of the fin, leering, "No one rides for free, bounty hunter!" His cannon charges. "You'll wish you'd never made your pathetic stand!" Scourge strikes Defcon with Disintegrator Cannon. Blitzwing is too busy beating Markdown silly at the moment to even notice the rest of the battle, landing a good shot to the belly with his left fist as he wades out of the trail of debris and scales and blood. He tends to get tunnel vision that way. This means that he is surprised when Quickswitch suddenly slams into him from his blind side. "You want some too? I got plenty for both of you!" snaps Pretender Blitzwing, swinging up his carbine and letting fly with a barrage of fully automatic glowing purple bullets. You paged Thunderwing with 'Blitzwing was riding around in the reptile shell for a battle scene and proposed that little organic bits of it could be left behind herefor the Autobots to study is that cool with you?' Blitzwing strikes you with Gyro-Blaster Rifle (full auto) for 9 points of damage. Blitzwing unleashes his Gyro-Blaster Rifle (full auto) attack on Markdown and Quickswitch, striking Markdown and Quickswitch. "Your inane WARCRY is giving me THE WORST CASE OF INDIGESTION I HAVE EVER HAD!" Warmonger shouts, transforming and following the sixchanger with his sharp optics as the beast's drills chew through Scourge's armor. "I, WARMONGER, have had enough of you WRECKERS! You are NO MATCH for the MAYHEM ATTACK SQUAD!" He looks around, and notices that none of the other MAS members are even here. After a pause, he resumes shaking his fist anyway. The Decepticon Jet streaks forward, right arm outstretched, hand replaced by a flamethrower. "You may have six modes... but YOU WON'T BELIEVE THE THINGS I CAN DO! NOW... BURN!" Without any fancy shenanigans, Warmonger transforms into Robot mode. Warmonger strikes Drill Tank with BURN!. Broadside succeeds in grasping Warmonger, throwing him off-balance. Landing with a solid 'oomph' escaping his lips, Defcon's ride does not last that long -- soon enough, he is BLASTED off by Scourge's intense cannon fire, crimson disntigrator rays piercing and melting across his frame once more with force enough to knock him off. As he goes, though, Defcon attempts to make a grip onto the hull of Scourge's frame. If he can, he'll yank down SHARPLY, intent on driving Scourge into the ground with him in a deafening CRASH of impact. "Guh... Better to FIGHT AND DIE than run like a coward, Scourge. A concept an idiot like you will NEVER get...!!" Defcon misses Spacefaring Gravy Boat with his ::Gigaton Blow:: attack. Broadside jumps right up, and grabs the seeker. His optics looking up at Warmonger for a moment, "I think you've caused enough trouble here..." He then just slams Warmonger to the ground. "Lets bring you down for a little fun!" Yet, that's when the titan of a triple-changer rears back his fist. "Though where are my manners, IM BROADSIDE!!!" He says, and then snaps a quick punch off at the Decepticon seeker. "Pleasure to meet you!" Broadside strikes Warmonger with five digit greeting. Markdown staggers back from the purple rounds, grunting in pain as he's riddled with holes. The capitalist isn't looking so hot right now--in fact, he's looking really terrible. His original paint job is gone and you can only barely tell what he is supposed to turn into. "Give it up, Blitzwing! We took out your suit, and you can't fight both of us! Do you not understand? It's OVER--FINISHED!" He emphasizes his point by firing some laser blasts from his pistol at the triple changer's chest. "Retreat.. or REAP THE WHIRLWIND!" Blitzwing evades your disruptor attack. "NYARH!" Warmonger replies, as he is slammed into the ground. Then, "URGH!" as Broadside slams his hand into Warmonger's face. When the fist withdraws, the Decepticon Jet has been driven about a foot into the ground... but he peels himself up, seemingly still in working order. "It's not over, Broadside!" he cries, drawing his rifle from subspace. "IT'S NEVER OVER! Not while I, WARMONGER, still draw breath! Better to die a warrior's death than endure this mockery of life! YOUR mockery of life! TWO MODES SHOULD BE ENOUGH! MORE IS IMPRACTICAL! Galvatron would command your death... Can I, then, do any less?!" FHWROOOOM! goes the rifle, tearing asunder the very molecules of the air as its DEADLY PAYLOAD streaks towards the triplechanger! Is it over-- finished?! Warmonger misses Broadside with his High-Bore Laser attack. Blitzwing bats Markdown's pistol aside with his left hand, dodging right and stepping in in a blink of an eye. "You must be mistaken. The whirlwind and I are old friends." He cocks his right fist back and swings for Markdown's chin with awesome force! Blitzwing strikes you with Right Hook for 13 points of damage. You are very conscious that your life is in serious danger in this battle. Broadside actually leaps back, as Warmonger fires a concentrated bolt of energy straight at him. "Woah there!" He roars, and rolls backwards. "Im may be a big guy, but Im more agile than you give me credit for..." He then raises up his Plasma pulse gun. "Now, I believe the humans have a term for this..." He taps his chin, just letting Warmonger have enough time to rise out of the fissure created from the Triple-changer. "Oh yes, I believe it was called..." His tone then grows cold, and his optic visor squints. "An eye for an eye..." With that, Broadside fires a huge bolt of Plasma at Warmonger. As Scourge evades the Gigaton Blow, he scoffs. "You think that you can defeat SCOURGE, THE TRACKER with your HANDS?!" He swoops around. Cannon charges. "My dear deceased bounty hunter... YOU WON'T BELIEVE THE THINGS THAT I CAN DO NOW!" Broadside strikes Warmonger with plasma. Scourge strikes Defcon with Disintegrator Cannon. Markdown's chin is actually dented by the raw force of the blow, and Markdown goes flying into a concrete barrier, which had been suspisciously constructed around the car lot, as if to minimize the possibility of weapons fire escaping the area. Markdown, however, crashes right through it, and for several moments he just lies there. "Urgh... you know what? Maybe I was wrong--maybe it IS better to run away than fight and die! Or.. did someone else say that?" He looks puzzled for a moment before he collapses into this Hummer mode, and races off the lot into a nearby highway. Markdown falls forward onto his arms, his legs fold up into the back section, then his arms collapse into the front section of a powerful General Motors H12 Hummer! Markdown begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Spacefaring Gravy Boat . Markdown says, "Sorry, guys! I'm too badly damaged! Gotta pull out!" "I believe -- GHN!" The cannonfire strikes him again, even as Defcon transforms mid-descent, blasting through the air in a sputtering, highly-damaged star-faring jet. His systems are alight, warnings blazing through his memory banks. \SYSTEMS DAMAGE EXTENSIVE, SUGGEST RETREAT--\ <> Defcon barks out as he rips through the air, another pair of missiles firing out from the depths of his frame towards Scourge. <> Glowing morse-code pits mark where Quickswitch's armor was hit by Blitzwing's bullets. As he converts to his enormous mech mode, flame scorches along one forearm, "IT NEVER ENDS, does it?" he reaches out once again with his pair of photon blasters, and fires again at the Decepticon Triple Changer. Quickswitch springs up into his massive robot mode. Quickswitch strikes Blitzwing with Photon Blaster. Quickswitch says, "Finish that prefab off!" Quickswitch says, "Warmonger." Saboteur Foxfire says, "Mreh...?" Broadside says, "No problem Quickswich." The blasma blasts Warmonger with a long, drawn-out SHEEEEAAAAAAAK! driving his backwards into a tree. A moment passes, then another... but at last, the might Warmonger emerges from the debris, sparks shooting from his chest... but intact! "I, WARMONGER, still FUNCTION!" he bellows, as his chest panels slide aside, revealing the vulcan cannons beneath. "You are a fool, Broadside! You are large and strong... but you are not invincible! You can be HURT!" And so suiting actions to words, he fires a volley from his deadly bossom. Warmonger misses Broadside with his Nipple Vulcans attack. Scourge is shot right in the face by the missiles. His face explodes. Again. He lets out a bestial howl and, spewing smoke and shaking from facerudder damage, kicks his thrusters into ULTRA GEAR! Scourge begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Cybertronian Starfighter . "Hey Warmonger, we got him!" Blitzwing calls out, lasers bouncing off of his thick armor. "The Bot in the commercial ran away. You can stop standing and fighting and reaping the whirlwind and all that, it's okay." Blitzwing adds as he takes off, "Sorry I couldn't stay longer, Quickswitch, but by the time you arrived it was pretty much already over -- finished." Blitzwing unfolds and reconfigures himself rapidly, wings snapping out and locking into position as he assumes his aerial form. Blitzwing begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Cybertronian Starfighter , Spacefaring Gravy Boat . "Nyarrrh! It NEVER ENDS!" Warmonger cries, as the Decepticon armada leaves him alone to face his doom. As Scourge begins to retreat, Defcon attempts to follow after, firing off massive bursts of laser-fire after the Sweep leader's retreating form. <> Expending himself beyond all means and measure, Defcon begins to descend despite himself, CRASH-LANDING into the ground with a mighty -BOOM- of impact, body crackling unpleasantly, melted and damaged to extensive degrees. <> Defcon misses Spacefaring Gravy Boat with his Laser Cannon ::High Yield:: attack. Broadside leans under the deadly busom of Warmonger, and shakes his head. "Im not invincible, no, but I am one of the toughest mechs out there!" He then spins himself about, gaining some momentum, as the seeker draws closer to his form. "Your arrogance blinds you, Warmonger. Let me show you what real strength and loyalty are!" He then kicks off the ground, and as he spins, he tries to roundhouse the little seeker. "Eat this!" He yells, and hopefully, Warmonger is too stunned by Broadside's speed to react to his attacks. Broadside misses Warmonger with his Roundhouse kick! attack. Tantrum moves out of Houston to the Texas countryside. Tantrum has left. Blitzwing soars upward to the Sky above the Central United States. Blitzwing has left. "Hmmm, what way to hand you your aft... Jet... Puma... Hovercraft cruiser..." he murmurs, his form shifting with a subconcious 'twitch' into each corresponding mode, "Tank... Robot... Hnnn, so many.. Can I do any less?" he asks the universe, "Grra!" he cries, charging Warmonger! Quickswitch misses Warmonger with its Smash attack. Warmonger watches in vague amusement as Broadside spirals past him. "You resemble a CLOWN mating with a TORNADO, Broadside!" he laughs, slapping at a knee. "IT IS AN UGLY CLOWN! AND YOU ARE AN UGLY ROBOT! HA HA HA!" The Decepticon Jet is so consumed with mirth... he cannot seem to regain control! Suddenly in a panic, even as he laughs, he reaches out a hand towards the sky! "Guh... Gn... Got to--" But it's too late! The Sixchanger is on the attack! Normally in this situation, Warmonger would die a horrible death. Fortunately, as he is staggering forward, he manages to lurch out of the way of Quickswitch's assault... purely by CHANCE! Gasping for control, the Decepticon Warrior takes to the skies, transforming as he goes. << I must... retreat for now! For my allies... my friends... my comrades-in-arms have ABANDONED me! It's over... FINISHED! >> Despite peer pressure, Warmonger does not do anything cool as he transforms into a Pyramid Jet. Warmonger begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Cybertronian Starfighter , Spacefaring Gravy Boat . Scourge misses Pyramid Jet with his disruptor attack. Defcon misses Pyramid Jet with his grasp attack. Broadside says, "Good job guys." Markdown says, "Yeah... we barely pulled it off" Quickswitch says, "Grrraaahhh! Can we do any less?!" Prowl's voice echoes over the last shot. "It's too bad she won't live... but then again, who does?"